Beautiful Summer
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Guru tampan tiba-tiba memanggilmu dan menanyakan kesalahanmu? Memangnya kesalahanmu itu apa? / DLDR! RnR! / Sampai jumpa lagi TT


**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 **.**

Musim panas telah datang dipenghujung bulan Mei ini.

Harum-harum pantai dan pasir telah menyeruakkan jalanan. Tinggal usaha para manusia yang ada untuk menyeburkan diri ke dalamnya. Tawa ria telah terdengar dari bibir-bibir manis para anak kecil yang tampak sungguh menantikan musim panas ini untuk melakukan aktivitas yang disenanginya. Semuanya sungguh bahagia akan kedatangan musim panas yang cerah ini.

Tapi tidak untuk gadis satu ini.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat musim semi.

Sakura menghela napasnya dengan perlahan. Dia sesak napas. Dia bahkan bingung dengan orang-orang yang senang dengan datangnya musim yang membuat oksigen terasa hilang ini.

"Baiklah, sekian untuk jam wali kelasnya. Mulai besok kalian akan menjalani libur musim panas," ucapan seorang guru tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu disambut dengan meriah oleh para murid.

Tiba-tiba mata oniks guru itu menajam membuat dia-dia yang teriak menjadi canggung. "Aku tidak mau dengar kalau kalian gagal di musim depan. Jadi ini bukan liburan, tapi belajar di rumah," ucapnya tajam membuat murid-muridnya mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan mejanya sembari mengikuti alunan musik yang tersambung di telinganya melalui _earphone_ hitamnya. Dan kemudian Ino, si teman bergaya _bule_ di sebelahnya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sakura membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan _emerald_ yang penuh tanda tanya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Sakura, Ino langsung menyuruh Sakura menatap ke arah depan dan kemudian Sakura pun melihat ke depan sesuai dengan arah pandangan Ino.

Di sana, tengah berdiri seorang guru wali kelasnya yang tampan dan tinggi pujaan semua murid. Guru itu tengah memegang sebuah absen kelas. Sakura berpikir kalau dia sedang mengabsen murid-murid hingga dia mengangkat tangannya. Tapi dari raut wajah si guru, sepertinya bukan itu maksudnya.

"Sakura Haruno, nanti kamu datang ke ruangan saya," kalimat final itulah yang guru itu maksud dan itu membuat Sakura tercengang.

 **.**

Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dengan malas. Dia sungguh tidak ingin membuat masalah di tahun terakhirnya menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas ini, apalagi dengan guru yang itu.

Ya, guru yang tadi menyuruhnya datang ke ruangannya. Guru yang tampan dan keren. Guru yang berpredikat sebagai guru Fisika yang merangkap menjadi wali kelas Sakura. Guru yang menggunakan kacamata sebagai pajangan agar menambah kesan berkelas dan seksi. Guru yang sungguh tidak pernah dijahili orang para murid.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian menepis keringatnya karena musim panas sialan ini. Dia lalu memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu ruangannya Sasuke, ya wali kelasnya itu.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya kemudian berlari kecil untuk menghadap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di mejanya. "Permisi, pak. Ada apa ya bapak mencari saya?"

Aura dingin tampak jelas menyelimuti Sasuke yang sedang memegangi sebuah buku absen. Sakura bahkan bisa merasa kalau Sasuke tidak akan kepanasan karena aura dinginnya itu.

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura kemudian langsung menatap buku yang dipegangnya itu. Kemudian ia memajukan duduknya untuk menatap Sakura. "Siapa namamu?"

"Maaf?" Sakura tampaknya gugup dengan tatapan mengintimidasi si oniks dingin itu sehingga mungkin dia salah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya dan menampilkan wajah tidak suka. "Kamu tahu 'kan kalau saya tidak suka mengulang kalimat tidak penting."

Sakura merasa kalau dirinya sekarang membeku. Selamat tinggal musim panas, kini Sakura berada pada musim dingin ketika menghadapi guru pujaan para murid. "E-eum," Sakura bahkan tergagap karena gugup dan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke menjatuhkan bukunya di atas meja.

Bunyi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura terperanjat. "Eum- A- namaku Sakura Haruno, pak," walaupun masih tergagap tapi Sakura berhasil menjawabnya.

Tapi raut wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan suatu kebahagian, dia justru tambah kesal. "Apakah 'Eum- A-' itu sebuah kalimat?" ejeknya dengan menirukan suara Sakura yang gagap.

"Maafkan saya, pak."

Sasuke menghela napas malasnya kemudian membuka kancing atas bajunya dan mengendurkan dasinya karena kepanasan dengan musim panas ini. Kemudian Sasuke memutari mejanya untuk berada di depan mejanya kemudian mendudukinya agar kini dia bisa dengan jelas menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura makin menundukkan kepalanya karena tatapan intimidasi itu kian mendekatinya.

"Panggilan 'murid' itu tampaknya tidak dekat sekali. Tapi, 'Sakura Haruno' itu kepanjangan dan aku tidak mau memanggilmu dengan itu," ucapan Sasuke sedikit membuat hatinya _khilaf_ dan kini dia menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencoba menatap _emerald_ -nya. Uh tidak, napasnya sesak.

"Jadi, bapak mau memanggil saya apa?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke bergeming dan malah menatap Sakura tepat di matanya dengan tatapan yang mulai melembut.

"Kamu," ucapan Sasuke yang tidak terprediksikan itu membuat mata Sakura melebar dan napasnya menjadi lebih sesak lagi. Sasuke perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju Sakura kemudian menyondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Tahu tidak kesalahanmu itu apa?"

Sakura tersentak. Dia mengerti. Sungguh mengerti. Alasan guru keren ini memanggilnya pasti bukan karena hal romantis, tetapi karena tadi Sakura tidak mendengarkannya saat dia sedang ada jam wali kelas. "Saya tidak begitu yakin. Tapi saya selalu mengumpulkan tugas saya. Saya tidak pernah telat. Saya tidak pernah cari gara-gara. Dan saya selalu berusaha mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Apalagi di mata pelajaran bapak," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Itu menurutmu," Sasuke memberikan waktu jeda untuk menajamkan matanya. "Tapi menurutku kesalahanmu itu karena kamu cantik," ucap Sasuke kemudian dia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum simpul.

Sebelum Sakura dapat berkata sesuatu, Sasuke langsung berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan tak lupa mengusik pucuk rambut Sakura. Sasuke pun melambaikan tangannya sebelum meraih pintu keluar.

Tepat sebelum keluar, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Kamu, selamat berlibur ya."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _Asdhjhghdfkjghdk—panas sekali di sini._

 _Liburan kali ini sepertinya harus di penuhi dengan kemarau hiks._

 _Pendek sekali ya? Aduh maaf ya._

 _Oh ya, aku mau cerita kalau aku bakal hiatus untuk waktu yang nggak tahu kapan. Padahal liburan ini niatnya mau lanjutin yang chocolate cherry, tapi gak bisa karena laptop tersayangku masuk rumah sakit—hiks._

 _Bantu doa ya supaya sayangku (laptop) cepat sembuh—hiks._

 _Sekian,_

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya! ^^_


End file.
